


Your treasure is mine

by Marilyn_Manson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Armchair sex, Blow Jobs, But I needed this, Don't worry Sherlock will realise his love for john, F/M, I hope, I should be sleeping, Irene loves John, Jealous!Sherlock, M/M, No Timeline, One man's loss is another's treasure, Porn with some plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realises his love for John a little too late of course. As always. But what's this? John has a little affair with The Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your treasure is mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut that doesnt involve two gays who are stubbornly in love. Enjoy :)

John bounded up the stairs to the flat more than eager to have a cuppa watch crap telly and get some good earned night sleep. It's been a rough day at the clinci and he prays and hopes that Sherlock is on one of his relaxed days or is just over at Bart's.

He opens the door to the flat and was relieved to find the flat empty. He took off his coat and shirt tossing his shoes beside the door. He flexed his muscles rolling his shoulders forwards and backwards loosening them. His hands roamed around his body landing at the scar on his left shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and letting out a long sigh.

"Somebody's tense" A voice too womanly to be Sherlock's.  
He turned his head to the sound of the voice and found the Woman standing in the kitchen. He turned himself to face her. She was dressed this time thankfully, in a nice mini blue dress that exposed her pale thighs and outlined the curvy lines of her hips.

"Oh it's you. Come for Sherlock again?" he turned back rearranging some stuff on the table until he found his laptop underneath a pile of papers and files. Opening it up, he saw it was already turned on to a webpage of his blog. He heard the sounds of footsteps walking to him and felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders.

"Come now.. after all this time. You and I dancing around each other" she purred in his ear her hands moving up to run it through John' hair

John leaned into the touch of soft warm hands massaging his scalp. Yes, they have slept a few times with one another when Sherlock was solving her case. It was his idea initially for Irene to flirt with Sherlock and they both had a good laugh over it when Sherlock had gotten all upset over it though he didn't know about what was going on between John and Irene. 

Her hands moved down to his sides squeezing his perfectly sculpted biceps the left one harder than the right formed when he used a cane to walk due to the limp. Her lips trailed kisses down his spine and it sent little electric shocks throughout John's body all the way down to his crotch. 

"Such a beautiful man you are.. Sherlock Holmes is a very lucky man" she grinned and John can feel it against his back the upward curve of her lips on his skin.

"If only he knew.. but he's a stubborn man to realise that" he turned to face her now finally. "He was a very lucky man wasn't he?" he cupped her face with both hands and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were unlike any other women he had kissed before. Hers was soft and fitted perfectly on his. She moaned into the kiss sliding her hands down to pinch at his nipples the man grumbling at the pain and pleasure of it.

"Too bad, his loss is my gain" she kissed him harder lips to lips pulling him by the waistband of his jeans and guiding him to his armchair all the while their lips never leaving the other. John fell back onto his chair and Irene positioned herself onto his lap hiking up her dress so that she was grinding John against his tent making him groan into the kiss squeezing her luscious ass.

She pulled him by the hair tilting his head back to deepen the kiss running her tongue over the soft thin lips of John Watson. He smiled at her eagerness and parted his lips to allow her tongue entrance and for the first time in a long while their tongues met and they began exploring each other's mouths like they did the first time.

"John.." he understood and slid his fingers into the silk underwear she was wearing pushing it aside coming into contact with her already soaking wet pussy. He slid two fingers in and she moaned loudly in delight breaking the kiss leaning her forehead on John's armchair. He thrusted up his fingers into her and she bit her lip to prevent another loud moan from escaping.

He tilted his head back to find hers and their lips connected once again. 

"In me. Now." she breathed, her hands moving down to unbuckle his belt unzipping his pants freeing his aching cock. John removed his fingers from inside of her and held it at her mouth and her lips wrapped around the two fingers sucking and licking them clean tasting herself.

John grabbed her by the arse positioning her opening right at his aching cock. She lowered herself onto his cock the tip stretching her hole. John tightened his grip on her arse and thrusted himself all the way into her the Woman shaking violently atop him.

"God... John" she husked kissing him fiercely as she rode him slowly savoring the feeling of this man's thick cock in her tight wet hole.

"Ride me. Faster" he breathed against her neck and she obeyed moving her hips up and down bouncing on his cock as he leaned his head back on his armchair screwing his eyes shut from the pleasure of Irene's hole hot like wild fire around his cock. The sound of skin on skin and the slick sound of her pussy on his cock filled the room combined with their labored breathing made it all so obscene. He watched as his cock disappeared into her hole as she squeezed her muscles wrapping his cock tighter around her on the way down and loosening on the way up.

She paused deliberately filling her hole with his cock tightening the walls of her muscles all around him. He growled and unzipped her dress from behind letting it all fall off her shoulders exposing her tits. He leaned in practically burying his face into her tits kissing and licking flicking his tongue over both her nipples. 

She was no longer back her moans and she arched her back leaning herself off to give John more access to her tits pressing them onto his face as she moved her hips forwards and backwards squeezing his cock. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady as he continued to lick and suck at her nipples. She finally moved slowly riding his cock as he devoured and worshipped her tits and nips. Her fingers fisted in his hair and he took control from there thrusting up into her furiously his mouth never leaving her nips.

"Oh.. my naughty Johnny" she purred pulling him by the hair again to connect their lips. "Who's my naughty boy?" he bit her bottom lip gently sucking on it.

"I am.. I'm your naughty boy" he grinned up at her with puppy dog eyes. The look she loved so much.

"I'm close, baby" she panted against his neck.

And she was coming tightening around his cock as he stopped her mouth biting and sucking a mark gently on the pulsing skin on his neck. She pulled out and got on her knees in front of John sucking on his cock head licking up the precum that oozed from it and took the whole length of him in tasting herself and John it made her head spin as she moaned all around his cock.

She repeated that motion another three times and John was coming thrusting himself into her mouth spilling his cum onto the woman. She licked him clean sucking on his head making sure she got every last drop of cum.

"God.. that was.." he panted trying to regain his breath.

"Perfect?" answering for him grinning at him.

"Yeah.. too perfect"

She helped tuck his now semi soft cock back into his trousers giving it one last kiss before zipping up his jeans. He pulled her to him crashing their lips together each one tasting the other on the lips.

"It was amazing. We didn't even use a condom. Oh shit"

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill and I'm clean" 

"M'kay.. when will you come back?" he helped her dress up as well straightening her dress kissing her tits again before she stood and turned around so he could zip up the back.

"Tomorrow night." she kissed him. "Promise" and she left through the window.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Sherlock stands at the door to their flat hands tight around the doorknob eyes close to tears his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

"John.." he hissed and turned back on his heels and out the door where he came.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
